


Captive

by Oh_Lumos



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not quite, Gigolas - Freeform, I don't know, It's really short, It's some kind of, M/M, One Shot, Rebellious characters, Revolution AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Lumos/pseuds/Oh_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is taken away from his Dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> So, this really has no backstory or anything, but I just like the idea of these two being warriors of a Revolution, so, I made this small thing that has a little civil war background, but not completely developed. This is only about Legolas and Gimli.
> 
> Update: I gave this a little, format (?) yep.

The pair of blue eyes smiled at him. Gimli shook his head at them, frowning with frustration and worry. He made his way through the crowd, trying to get closer, trying to keep pace with the horse that carried Legolas Thranduilion away. Legolas kept his eyes on Gimli, with a smile across his face, making the swords pointing at him to stop any escape attempt sparkle with light. Gimli knew that smile, the secret smile reserved only for the fiery Dwarf, full of joy and amusement and love, the one that spoke promises and held Gimli's own smile, and it only made him push harder against the people between him and Legolas. His Legolas, the Elven warrior, deadly with the bow and his long knives, swift and quick, a graceful death giver, beautiful and terrible. His Legolas, so deadly and yet, the kindest soul Gimli had ever encountered, ready to offer his help and friendship to a lesser Dwarf, a Dwarf with a cursed family line. Legolas, who had used his long knives to take his heart out and give it to Gimli to care for it. Legolas, the Elf who had forgotten any hatred between his race and Gimli's, the One who had left behind any grudge between their families in favour of being with Gimli to the end of their days and even further. 

  
The both made promises to each other, of loyalty and eternal love, of protection and trust.

  
Protection.

   
The reason Legolas was being taken away from Gimli. Soldiers of King Sauron were surrounding him, a big number of them too, they knew this warrior could easily outdo them. Legolas's father was sitting on his own horse, reluctantly watching as his son was taken to prison. General Thranduil's face was hard and blank, but those who knew him could see the anger and pain in his eyes. Gimli looked away from the Elven General and back to his One. The wind was playing between his white-golden hair, making it look like a rain of stars, and the smile was not yet gone from his eyes even as they transported him to the Pit. 

  
And it was Gimli's fault. His Dwarven temper had gotten the better of him and he had started a battle while a temporary truce of Peace had been reached. Temporary, yes, but still it would have let their soldiers recover from wounds abd rest, it would have let them restore their supplies and make new strategies, it would have let him and Legolas be together even if yet another storm was approaching. And Gimli had gone and ruined it, and Legolas, blinded by love for this fool Dwarf, went to defend him, and got himself arrested as the mastermind of the disturbance of Peace. He would not let Gimli speak the truth, he looked at him with such an angry and piercing glare that Gimli's air and words were gone as the Sun is gone every night and the Moon is gone every morning, returning only when it was supposed to so that Gimli didn't have to take the punishment.

   
The Sun was gleaming in his eyes, they rays belonged to the blue of his orbes as they belonged to the sky. Gimli's chest ached at the sight, so pure and beautiful, and about to be gone. Gimli's own eyes stang with tears. He didn't know when he was going to see his Elf again, or if he was ever going to see him again. Why did he have to be so fool? The smile was still there, giving away none of the sadness and  powerlessness Legolas really felt, seeing his Dwarf run after the horse he was tied on, as if trying to break the floor with his storming steps so that Legolas's captors fell into the earth and he could escape. Legolas's horse came to a halt, and the Elven warrior blew a farewell kiss to his beloved as he was carried to the boat that would transport him to his prison, smile never faltering in his fair face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, any kind of critisism is welcome!


End file.
